With development of the display technology, the flexible display technology is widely applied. The conventional flexible display panel has at least one foldable region, i.e., bending region, and can be folded along the bending region.
When the flexible display panel is folded, different folding states may correspond to different display states. For example, when non-bending regions on both sides of the bending region are overlapped, the flexible display panel may enter a standby state. In order that different display states correspond to different folding states, it is required to provide an additional detection sensor in the flexible display panel for detecting a folding angle, such as a photoelectric sensor or a mechanical sensor. However, the additionally provided sensor not only causes a more complex structure of the flexible display panel, but also causes a higher production cost of the flexible display panel.